


Telephone

by magnusbicon



Series: Drabbles [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Workplace, of course, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: malec + the telephone on alec's desk





	Telephone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kommgehwech](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kommgehwech/gifts).



> Prompt: Have you noticed the landline telefone on Alec's desk? I did, and I can't help but think about what would happen if it ran while Alec was not in his office, but Magnus IS. Like would he take the call and act like Alec's secretary? maybe even take notes in shorthand, because he was bored 50 years ago and took lessons in it? Maybe it's from an Institute in another country and Magnus talks to them in their own language? How would Alec react to seeing him like that? I think about this often...

Magnus was leaning back in Alec’s chair- his feet up on the desk as he made random items float through the air out of boredom- when it happened. The phone had always been there, but in all of the times that Magnus had visited Alec’s office, he’d never seen him use it. But there it was, ringing away, and Alec was stuck in a meeting that had ended up running longer than he expected. Magnus had no idea who would be on the other side of the call, but his curiosity got the better of him, and in an act of spontaneity, he picked it up. He hesitated for a moment, his brain scrambling to think of what to say, and sat up straight as it came to him. 

“Alec Lightwood’s office, this is Magnus,” he said smoothly, a smile curling at his lips. He had recently been binge watching The Office with Alec, and using Pam’s technique for answering the phone just seemed like the best way to go.

The person on the other end paused, most likely suspicious of his unfamiliar voice, but eventually asked if he could take a message. He was more than happy to oblige, conjuring up a notepad, a pen, and a pair of glasses for effect. He uncapped the pen with his teeth, and urged the caller to continue, writing down notes as they explained the situation. It was easy to tell that they were from the London Institute, and he felt a pang in his chest. He hadn’t been to London in a very long time. Maybe he would portal there with Alec someday soon.

By the time the person was through going over everything Alec needed to know, Magnus had a full page of notes, and his eyes scanned over them proudly. He bid the person goodbye, assuring them that he would relay the information to the Head of the Institute as soon as possible, and leaned back in the chair once more, pushing his glasses up where they had slid down his nose at some point during the conversation. He was so preoccupied that he nearly jumped out of his skin when someone cleared their throat from the doorway. 

“You should wear those more often,” Alec teased, his eyebrows raised in amusement as he slowly stepped across the room toward Magnus. “They suit you.”

“Is that so?” Magnus inquired, turning in the chair so that he was facing his boyfriend. He didn’t miss the way Alec’s eyes flit down to check him out before moving back up to meet his gaze, and he grinned smugly. Alec nodded, brushing by him to sit on his desk, and Magnus immediately abandoned the chair so that he was standing over him. With an almost mindless wave of his hand, he closed and locked the door, dropping his glamour the second he knew that no one would interrupt them. “How about now?”

Alec’s pupils dilated almost instantly as Magnus stepped into the space in between his legs, and then that wide, goofy smile that he loved more than anything spread across his face, and Magnus wasted no time in leaning forward to kiss it away before his heart exploded. Alec’s fingers brushed across his cheek, his other hand clutching at his waist, and Magnus decided then and there that he was going to keep these glasses forever. 

“If I didn’t know you were so insanely overqualified, I would hire you as my secretary,” Alec breathed as they pulled away, and Magnus let out a quiet laugh. 

“I’ll be happy to ease your workload at any time, Mr. Lightwood,” he whispered, brushing his lips against Alec’s ear, and delighted in the little intake of breath that resulted from the action.

“Suddenly I’m feeling very stressed,” Alec replied, and Magnus’ heart fluttered as he was pulled in for another kiss, this one slower, full of the sweetness that was so unique to them. There was something about Alec that made him feel so light, like nothing could touch him as long as they were side by side. No one had ever come close to that before. Their relationship was breathtaking and beautiful and healing and just all around the best thing that had ever happened to him. Alec was the best  _ person  _ that had ever happened to him. 

He could feel the omamori in his pocket, an ever-present reminder of the beginning of their relationship and how far they’d come, and he smiled, stroking his fingers through Alec’s hair. He didn’t know why or how, but he was sure that their love would outlast just one lifetime. It would span on and on forever, and even longer after that.

“I think I have just the remedy,” Magnus suggested coyly, trailing his fingers up Alec’s chest. 

Just as their lips were about to touch once more, the phone rang, and Alec laughed as he pulled back. He reached for the phone, but Magnus stopped him, leaning over and picking it up himself. When he was sure that Alec didn’t have a problem with it, he said, “Secretary of the Head of the New York Institute speaking. How may I help you?”

The gleam in Alec’s eye was worth every second of the lecture that he received when the Inquisitor recognized his voice from the other end of the line. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr at magnusbicon to see me yell about malec and complain about my brain's lack of cooperation whenever I try to write!


End file.
